


Under the Moonlight

by PeepingAnalyze



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, sayolisa - Freeform, yukina shows up briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepingAnalyze/pseuds/PeepingAnalyze
Summary: Written as a birthday present for my friend.Lisa is forced into covering for someone's ship on HER birthday, thus being unable to celebrate it with Roselia. As negative thoughts were racing in her mind, someone important was waiting for her outside.





	Under the Moonlight

“We’re sorry you had to work on your birthday, Lisa.” Yukina’s voice could be heard from the other side of the phone. “In lieu of band practice tomorrow, we could celebrate then.”

“Aw, gosh! You didn’t have to go so far! Don’t worry about it, it’s no big deal! Promise~!” Lisa replied back, changing into her work uniform at the employee room of the convenience store. She was doing her best to keep her cool, but she cursed her own generosity for accepting to cover someone else’s shift when they were supposed to celebrate together.

“Is that so? Then don’t push yourself too hard, I’m hanging up. Happy birthday again, Lisa.” The cool and collected vocalist said her piece, and then silence filled the room. The rest of the shift was mundane and boring, which enabled Lisa’s insecurities to surface as she worked. Maybe Roselia _really_ didn’t need her after all. She was rusty at the bass anyway, maybe they’re just being nice to her and don’t care about her birthday at all. What if Yukina’s just doing this for the sake of the band instead of her birthday in general? What if. What if. What if. These thoughts raced Lisa’s head and every passing hour of the shift felt miserable.

When the shift finally ended, the manager gave her a bit of an extra pay for working overtime. That didn’t make up for anything though, she still lost valuable time with her friends. The automated doors opened upon her departure, but the person standing outside while waiting for her surprised her the most. “S-Sayo! What are you doing here? I mean, Yukina and the others couldn’t stay up this late…”

“Nonsense. It’s your birthday today, Imai-sa….Lisa.” Sayo cut herself off, addressing her by first name. Sayo was dressed in a black, formal suit while having her hair neatly tied up. She proceeded to hand Lisa a red dress, saying “Get changed. The restaurant I have reserved for us today has a strict dress code.”

“Reserved...restaurant...huh?” Lisa was at a loss for words. “Sayo, you would go this far for me...I didn’t expect anyone to…!” The birthday girl ran up to Sayo, embracing her tightly and crying onto her chest.

“I-Is it not to your liking, Lisa? I’m sorry, did I go wrong somewhere? I could have sworn I researched this properly…” Sayo panicked but Lisa shook her head, smiling back at her. “No, silly...it’s perfect. Thank you, Sayo. I’ll be right back.” She went back to the employee room to change into the present Sayo gave her, noticing that the dress looked even prettier than she imagined. Was it because the wearer was Lisa, or was it because Sayo picked it for her? Perhaps a combination of both. Either way, Lisa returned to the person waiting for her.

“It suits you well.” Sayo said, trying to maintain her composure as even she had to agree that Lisa looked way too good on it.

“Of course~☆! Many big thanks to the person that picked it!” Lisa giggled, as she proceeded to wrap her arm around Sayo’s. The night was cold and Sayo didn’t want to risk having both parties be sick during the next school day, so she decided to have a taxi pick both of them up and drop them off towards the restaurant that Sayo reserved for them.

“Waaaait. How did you get a reservation at this sushi place!? I hear you have to reserve in months...hold on, I gotta pay at least part of this. There’s no way I’m letting you handle the bill all by yourse-” 

“Do not concern yourself with that. It’s your birthday, I will not hold back when it comes to celebrating it. If we’re going to celebrate something so important, then we better do it properly.” Sayo said as she offered her hand towards Lisa. The bassist happily accepted, gripping Sayo’s hand tightly as the two walked inside.

The two were seated at a table directly in front of the chef, who silently made their dinner upon realizing that the two probably wanted to converse with one another for this special day. Lisa took a piece of fatty tuna nigiri that was lightly brushed with soy sauce and having a hint of wasabi on it, saying “Mmmm~!” in approval. “Gosh, Sayo...how did you know I prefer this over other fine dining places?”

“I’m glad it is to your liking. I remember your food preferences from our conversations. Overall, you prefer traditional food, right? I based my criteria off of that.” Sayo said as she took a piece as well, placing it into her mouth.

“Geez, Sayo. You’re so caring and nice...I’m glad the band has come this far to the point that we can afford something as luxurious as this.” 

“While I share your sentiment about Roselia, I will spare no expense when it involves you. You’re an important person to the entire band...myself included. I know you’re Minato-san’s childhood friend, but just this once...I wanted you to myself tonight.”

Lisa choked up a little at Sayo’s words. When did Sayo get this smooth!? Still, Lisa couldn’t leave her hanging. “Hehehe, you’re so sweet, Sayo. Oh! Looks like you got a bit of rice on your mouth…” Lisa said to distract Sayo before leaning forward to kiss her on the lips. “Thank you for making this the greatest birthday of my life. I love you, Sayo.”

Sayo felt her heart skip a beat upon Lisa’s actions, but proceeded to smile back at her. “I love you too, Lisa. Here’s to many years and birthdays to come.”


End file.
